Los Talentos Supremos
by Takeru fang
Summary: La guerra deportiva más grande esta iniciando en una preparatoria, donde solo el más fuerte será aptó de vencer, Tai vs Davis y Ken - - -Yamato vs Takeru - - -Sora vs Yolei - - - Mimi vs Kari y duelos más grandes se acercan. ¿De qué lado estás? CAPÍTULO 9 SUBIDO
1. Chapter 1

**Los talentos supremos**

**Advertencias: Personajes de Digimon 01 y 02, todos los de digimon 01 tienen la misma edad: 17, y los de digimon 02: 15 (excepción de Cody y Joe que serán dos años menor y mayor respectivamente) Gracias **

_CAPÍTULO 01 - ¿Qué pasa cuando los talentos innatos chocan?_

_Hace tres años en la secundaria general de Odaiba nació un grupo de 4 estudiantes que participaron en diferentes deportes: Voleibol, Basketball, Futbol soccer y Tenis. Este grupo fue llamado Elite 4, eran invencibles en sus deportes, no había quién los parara, lamentablemente hicieron su debut al final de la secundaria por lo cual su trayectoria y ascensión en esta no fue mucha, pero no fue tan malo, los 4 entraron en la misma preparatoria y en su primer año no solo se volvieron titulares, sino también en los capitanes._

_Pero no fueron la única sorpresa, cuando la elite 4 termino su segundo año de preparatoria, llego a los oídos de ellos la noticia de otro grupo debutante en su tercer año de secundaria que estaba en esta ocasión conformado por 5 estudiantes, ellos igual que la elite, fueron los mejores en los 4 deportes y además el próximo año entrarían a la preparatoria y según los rumores…a la misma que ellos, estos 5 chicos son conocidos como "Los 5 pilares del Olimpo", tal vez los únicos capaces parar a la Elite 4_

La escuela se alzaba en todo lo alto recibiendo con alegría a sus nuevos estudiantes, la preparatoria "Luz del talento" era la mejor preparatoria de Odaiba y según datos recientes, de Japón, una preparatoria con instalaciones modernas y zonas bien diseñadas para el deporte, además de su sala de trofeos deportivos y académicos donde no había segundo lugar, solo el primero. La escuela perfecta se podría decir.

Los nuevos estudiantes entran emocionados a la escuela asombrados por su belleza, todos platican muy amistosos, los de grados superiores ya los invitan a los clubes, el ambiente es muy alegre.

-Oye amigo, este lugar es genial- Dice un chico de nuevo ingreso a su compañero

-Lo sé, estaba leyendo algo aquí sobre los de tercer año conocido como la Elite 4 – Dice mientras muestra un diario del periódico escolar en su mano

-"7 GOLES EN UN PARTIDO INTERESCOLAR, 6 GOLES FUERON DEL AS Y CAPITAN DEL EQUIPO TAI YAGAMI, EL EQUIPO CONTRARIO NO PUDO METER NI UN GOL", ¡Qué genial ellos deben de ser imparables!-

-Tienes razón-

-Pero seguro yo podría hacerlo mejor jajaja- El chico golpea su pecho con orgullo, pero entonces nota la cara pálida de su amigo, voltea y frente a él esta Tai Yagami uno de los cuatro elite 4, un chico de cabello castaño muy alborotado, con unos ojos del mismo color pero que desprendían una gran aura de fuego, su cuerpo era imponente, medía 1, 90 m, solo de verlo daba miedo – Yo…Yo…

-¿Qué decías?- Tai se acerca al joven que no puede ni terminar una oración.

-Déjalo Tai, es solo un novato que no sabe su lugar- Atrás de Tai aparece Yamato Ishida un rubio con ojos azul mar y que medía 1,95 m, igual que Tai su cuerpo imponía miedo, pero su rostro y sonrisa hacían que las chicas alrededor no lo pudieran dejar de ver.

-Tiene razón Tai, Mimi y yo pensamos lo mismo-La voz provenía de una pelirroja de 1,80 de altura Sora Takenouchi, su cuerpo se veía fuerte pero daba un aura cálida, y la chica detrás de ella, Mimi Tachikawa, otra castaña de 1,84 que parecía una muñeca de porcelana, hermosa y frágil aunque si la mirabas bien no parecía débil, aun así su belleza era inmensa.

-Está bien…ahh (suspiro), tienen suerte novatos, ellos les salvaron- Los chicos respiraban finalmente tranquilos

-Es obvio que estén sorprendidos, de ver a la Elite 4 del deporte, los imparables e invensibles- Presumía Yamato aunque esto molesto a sus dos compañeras las demás chicas estaban encantadas con él, pero una de las chicas volteó hacia la entrada de puerta y su gritó sorprendió a todos.

-¡Miren, son ellos!-

Los 4 elites voltearon por curiosidad, en ese momento cinco pares de ojos se posaron sobre ellos, los que podrían estar al nivel de la Elite 4.

-¡Son los cincos pilares del Olimpo!- Gritaron un par de chicas que fueron corriendo hacia ellos.

EL grupo de cinco iban en fila, el primer chico era un castaño oscuro que se veía muy parecido a Tai aunque su cabello era un poco más corto, mientras detrás de él, estaba un chico pelinegro bastante serio y que parecía matarte con solo mirarte, ambos chicos medían 1,87. Detrás venía una chica peli morada de 1,80, tenía lentes pero aun así era bella, su cabello era largo, aun así la otra chica que se quedaba con la mirada de los chicos era un castaña con bastante parecido con Tai medía 1,82 y aunque se veía hermosa igual que Mimi su cuerpo no era para nada débil. Al final de la fila un chico que leía un libro tranquilamente ignorando a los demás un chico rubio y ojos cielo que igual que Matt se traía a la mayoría de las chicas, medía 1,88.

En ese momento entre los murmullos que rodeaban el patio, los dos grupos chocaron, la mirada de los 4 elites daban miedo, pero los cinco chicos no se inmutaron, finalmente Tai tomó la iniciativa

-Mmmmm…mi nombre es Tai Yagami, soy el capitán del equipo de futbol y soy uno de los cuatro elite 4, un placer- Les extendió la mano con una mirada de soberbia, pero esta se le borro cuando la castaña del grupo se la tomó

-Esa no es la manera de saludar a tu hermana durante su primer día- Todos los presentes se inmutaron, la sorpresa no cabía en sus cabezas, se parecían un poco pero no pensaron que en verdad fueran hermanos- Pero ya que estamos siendo tan formales, mi nombre es Kari Yagami, era el as del equipo de Voleibol en la secundaria y soy conocida como uno de los cinco pilares del Olimpo- Termino con una sonrisa, pero antes de que se retirará el otro hombre del Elite 4 le tomó la mano y se presentó

-Bella dama, mi nombre es Yamato Ishida, el as y capitán del equipo de Basketball e igual que tu hermano soy uno de los cuatro Elite 4- Cuando terminó su presentación y la iba a soltar, otra mano lo detuvo, era la del rubio del grupo de los pilares, en ese momento que sus miradas se cruzaron y volaron chispas.

-Yo también me presentare entonces, mi nombre es Takeru Takaishi, era el as del equipo de Baskteball e igualmente soy uno de los cinco pilares del Olimpo- Cuando parecía que al fin iba a soltar a Yamato, en realidad le apretó más duro la mano, todos reaccionaron ante esto, pero los dos chicos no realizaron expresión alguna, hasta que Yamato habló.

-Tk suéltame la mano o te voy a tener que destrozar como cuando éramos chicos- Yamato sonreía en son de burla, pero Takeru simplemente le apretó más duro mientras respondía

-Lo siento Matt, pero ya no soy como era antes, pero es un gusto volver a verte después de tantos años…hermano-

La sorpresa fue para todos, incluso para los Elite 4 y los Pilares del Olimpo, cuando al fin se separaron, finalmente se presentaron las dos chicas del grupo Elite 4.

-Mi nombre es Sora Takenouchi, as y capitana del equipo de tenis- Tomo las manos de los dos chicos que aún no se presentaron.

-Mi nombre es Daisuke Motomiya, yo junto con este chico pelinegro que se llama Ken Ichijouji éramos los ases del equipo de futbol soccer- El castaño miró firmemente a Tai mientras se presentaba en son de reto que Tai no tardó en notar.

-Soy Mimi Tachikawa, el as y capitana del equipo de Voleibol, mucho gustó – Lo decía mientras tomaba la mano de la peli morada con una sonrisa

-Mi nombre es Yolei Inoue y era el as del equipo de Tenis, también me alegro de conocerlos – Igual que Davis miró a Sora, pero no con mirada de quererla retar sino una mirada de admiración, Sora le respondió con una mirada tranquila.

Antes de que todo continuara, la campana sonó dando a entender que iba a iniciar la ceremonia de apertura así que se separaron ambos grupos, finalmente habían chocado dos generaciones de prodigios, pero ahora la duda que le quedaba a los estudiantes que presenciaron esta escena, era la de qué grupo era el más fuerte, aunque esto se vería después, por ahora la ceremonia era lo importante.

**Fin**

**Este es el final del primer cap, un nuevo fanfic, pero este tendrá un rumbo diferente a los demás, si el tiempo me deja intentare traer este fic cada semana, pero me gustaría su apoyo, además últimamente no me ha gustado mi historia Odaiba, por esa razón la voy a eliminar, si a alguien le gustó lamento decir que ya no volverá al menos que se me ocurra algo y la reinicie, se despide Takeru Fang**


	2. Chapter 2

**Los Talentos Supremos**

_Episodio 02 – Inicio de clases_

El auditorio estaba lleno de todos los alumnos de nuevo ingreso así como de los de segundo y tercero. El director se empezó a presentar su nombre era Kuroko, aunque su nombre sonaba algo fresco, ya tenía 58 años de edad, pero su aspecto aun así no era tan notorio.

-Alumnos de esta institución, como muchos ya saben, nuestra escuela es la número uno y siempre queremos mantener este estándar por eso solo los mejores entran aquí, pero eso no quiere decir que seas personas rígidas, queremos que se diviertan y disfruten esta gran etapa de sus vidas. Como saben tenemos muchos clubes deportivos y por eso hoy voy a dejar que se presenten cuatro de los clubes más importantes de la preparatoria; y aunque no son los únicos son actualmente los que más logros tienen, primero pasará el club de futbol soccer, representado por su capitán Tai Yagami- El director deja que entre Tai al escenario del auditorio y mientras que se oyen los aplausos, le entrega el micrófono.

-Hola a todos, agradezco esta oportunidad- Hace reverencia al director y vuelve a ver al público- En el club de futbol, buscamos lo mejor de los mejor, actualmente en los últimos dos años no hemos perdido ningún partido y buscamos mantenerlo igual, sabemos que muchos de ustedes tienen talento y yo como el capitán buscó explotar ese potencial, sé que hay muchos clubes y que todos tienen distintas opciones, pero créanme que si se unen al club de futbol, no se arrepentirán, gracias –

Los aplausos resuenan en el auditorio, Tai deja que entre Yamato a escena y le da el micrófono, finalmente ya enfrente de la gente Yamato se dispone a hablar pero los aplausos de las chicas ya estaban resonando tanto que un profesor pidió silencioso.

-Que tal, mi nombre es Yamato, capitán del equipo de basketball, somos un club bastante fuerte y queremos mantener el nivel, si crees que tienes lo necesario te pido que te lo plantees dos veces porque no quiero débiles, gracias-

El pequeño discurso de Yamato bajó los ánimos a la mitad de los que querían probar el club ya desistían, mientras tanto las chicas estaban encantadas con la actitud fría del capitán que no pudieron parar de aplaudir. La siguiente en pasar fue Sora

-Hola chicas y chicos, me llamó Sora y soy la capitana de Tenis, si creen que tienen la fuerza o quieren probar las invitó, pero recuerden dar el ciento diez por ciento, ¿ok? – Su aún más corto discurso terminó con una sonrisa que muchas chicas y chicos vieron con confianza y respeto

Por último pasó Mimi

-¡HOLA!, me llamó Mimi y soy la capitana del club de voleibol, los invitó a todos a pasar, pueden probar suerte nunca está de más, los espero ahí – La sonrisa de Mimi causó que muchos chicos babearan y se quedaran totalmente cautivados por su belleza, pero el director interrumpió.

-Ahora que se han presentado, me gustaría decirles porque estos alumnos son el orgullo de la escuela, no solo son capitanes y no solo desde su primer año, sino que son considerados lo mejor de lo mejor en deporte de su edad, si bien no estoy acostumbrados a apodar a las personas, estos cuatro jóvenes son conocidos como la Elite 4, por eso les pidió mucho respeto a sus superiores, ya que su talento solo se encuentra cada 100 años, bueno, que pasen un buen día, chicos y diviértanse en sus clases, desde hoy ya pueden ir a probar algún club-

El director terminó y todos los alumnos se dispersaron, los Elites se unieron con sus compañeros, mientras tanto ya levantándose casi al final los conocidos como Los cinco pilares del Olimpo se dirigían hacia su salón, listos para tomar clases

PAUSA DE TIEMPO

Todos los alumnos del 1-A ya estaban en sus lugares eran 25 estudiantes repartidos en filas y columnas de 5, entonces mientras todos platicaban llegó el profesor.

-¿Qué tal alumnos míos?, soy el profesor José y seré su asesor del curso para que cualquier duda me la pregunten, les daré la materia de humanidades, esperó que nos llevemos bien, me gustaría que se presentaran, primero los cinco jóvenes de la primera fila- El profesor no lo notó, pero todos los estudiantes estaban atentos- Digan su nombre, que les gusta a hacer, si tienen hermanos y con quién viven, para conocernos mejor.

-Mi nombre es Davis Motomiya, me gusta y juego el futbol soccer, tengo una hermana mayor y vivo con ella y mis padres- El profesor empezó a notar una aura muy extraña entre los cinco alumno de la primera fila y como los otros alumnos veían más atentos aún

-Mi nombre es Yolei Inoue, me gusta y juego al tenis, tengo tres hermanos menores y vivo junto con mis padres y mi abuela-

-Mi nombre es Ken Ichijouji, me gusta y juego al futbol soccer, tenía un hermano mayor que falleció hace un par de años, vivo con mis padres-

-Mi nombre es Kari Yagami, me gusta y juego al voleibol, tengo un hermano mayor y vivo con mis padres-

-Mi nombre es Takeru Takaishi, me gusta y juego al basketball, tengo un hermano mayor y vivo solo con mi madre ya que mi padre y ella se divorciaron, yo me fui con mi mamá y mi hermano con mi padre-

El profesor empezó a sentir una sensación muy familiar de hace unos tres años, más que nada en los dos últimos jóvenes, sabía que faltaban alumnos por presentarse pero notaba que hasta los alumnos parecía más importante saber más sobre los cinco primero de la fila.

-Me gustaría preguntarles algo a los cinco, si no es mucha molestia-

-Adelante profesor- Le respondió Takeru

-Ustedes me recuerdan a los alumnos de tercer año conocidos como la Elite 4, me gustaría saber ¿Tienen alguna relación con ellos?-

-Le responderé yo profesor- Takeru aclaró su voz, mientras que sentía las miradas de todos puestas en él- Nosotros cinco somos compañeros desde la secundaria y sí tenemos relación con los elite 4, primero igual que ellos en el tercer año de secundaria fuimos conocidos como lo mejor de lo mejor en el deporte, nosotros éramos conocidos como "Los cinco pilares del Olimpo" y al igual que ellos al menos uno de nosotros se especializa en alguno de los cuatro deportes principales, segundo Kari mi compañera, es la hermana de Tai Yagami el capitán de futbol y yo Takeru Takaishi soy el hermano menor de Yamato Ishida-

El profesor guardó silencioso al igual que todos los presentes, la sorpresa era grande, ahora entendía por qué sintió tan similar esta presencia, fue la misma presencia que sintió cuando conoció en su primer año de preparatoria a los Elite 4.

FIN

**Hasta aquí el episodio de hoy, espero que les haya gustado y hasta la próxima**


	3. Chapter 3

**Los Talento Supremos**

_**Episodio 3**_

Las primeras tres clases habían acabado y ahora los chicos de primer año por fin podrían ir a la cafetería a comer, las mesas eran bastantes espaciosas y el comedor era gigantesco, los de primer año no cabían en la impresión, pero no tuvieron mucho tiempo de seguir admirando porque si no la hora del almuerzo se les iba a ir.

La fila era algo larga, pero el servicio era rápido, muchas personas intentaban colarse en la fila para ahorrarse algo de tiempo aunque muchos alumnos lo evitaban, parecía que hacer eso estaba prohibido, bueno solo para los comunes, de repente entrando por una de las puertas principales del comedor, aparecían los de tercer año, y por supuesto al frente de todos la Elite 4, los alumnos de segundo año cedieron su paso a los Elite, y los de primer año estaban siguiendo su ejemplo, pues notaron enseguida el respeto que todos les tenían, pero mientras los Elite 4 avanzaban con su bandeja tranquilamente para pasar al frente por supuesto Tai iba adelante, no notaron que algunos no se movieron, para su buena suerte Sora si ponía atención al frente no como los demás que pasaban distraídamente.

-Tai, detente- La advertencia de Sora permitió a Tai darse cuenta de que no podía avanzar, su sorpresa no fue el hecho de quien estaba al frente sino por qué este no se movía.

-Oye chico, dame permiso- Pedía Tai en un intento de ser amable, pero con cierto enojo en la voz

-Tranquilo Tai-senpai, solo debe esperar a que yo y los demás pasemos- Le respondía tranquilamente, mientras seguía avanzado pues Takeru y Kari habían acabado de tomar su comida y ahora era el turno de Yolei y Ken.

-¿Oye sabes qué debes moverte cuando pasamos, verdad?- Tai ya estaba algo enojado, Yamato evitaba que Sora y Mimi interfirieran pues se estaba divirtiendo.

-No lo sabía, pero no me interesa- Tai estaba a punto de golpear a Davis, pero este siguió avanzando e ignorando a Tai tomó su orden- Me da una hamburguesa y un poco de ensalada, también un jugo, por favor-

-Claro joven, aquí tiene-

-Gracias-

Davis tomó su orden y se retiró, Tai aguantó un poco las ganas de matarlo y pidió su orden, de ahí lo siguieron Yamato, Sora y Mimi, pero cuando al fin Tai se había calmado un poco y había decidido mejor ignorar a Davis e ir a su mesa que siempre usa con sus amigos, la mesa de los Elite 4 era exclusiva y solo los que ellos deseaban se podían sentar, pero Tai paró en seco para la sorpresa de todos incluso la de sus compañeros.

-¿Qué ocurre Tai?- Le preguntó Mimi totalmente preocupada por la actitud de su amigo

-Nu…nu…nue….nues….nuestra...¡NUESTRA MESA!-

Todos los de la cafetería voltearon a ver la escena, Tai estaba enojado en su mesa preferida se encontraban los cinco pilares del Olimpo tranquilamente sin inmutarse por la reacción de Tai, Yamato volvió a parar a Sora y Mimi, presentía que algo bueno estaba a punto de ocurrir y por nada del mundo lo iba a detener, entonces Kari decidió al fin notando el humo de enojo que sacaba su hermano mayor; preguntarle la razón de su enojo.

-Tai, ¿Qué pasa?- Tai la volteó a ver con cara más calmada, pues al final era su hermana y la quería aunque el primer día no lo demostró mucho

-¿Qué hacen en nuestra mesa, hermana?- Kari solo sonrió tranquilamente y sin problemas le respondió con el atento oído de todos los presentes, incluso las señoras de la cafetería.

-Tk le gustó y los demás estábamos de acuerdo- Kari se acercó a Takeru y lo abrazó de la espalda, pero eso no ayudó a su hermano a calmarse cosa que Yamato notó.

-¿Tk?- Kari le sonrió - ¿Por qué le dices Tk?- Tai estaba al borde de explotar y con más razón pues la manera familiar de hablar con Takeru no le parecía tan común.

- ¿Tiene algo de malo?- Kari abrazó más fuerte a Takeru y se acercó a él- ¿Tiene algo de malo llamarle con un apodo a mi novio? –

En ese momento Takeru y Hikari se dieron un pequeño beso en los labios, cosa que todos miraron sorprendidos, no es que no hubieran visto jamás algún beso (bueno tal vez dos o tres sí era la primera vez XD), sino que lo hacían la hermana menor de Tai Yagami y justó frente a él. Tai perdió la compostura y azotó su bandeja contra el suelo de manera estremecedora, Yamato simplemente río de manera leve pues nunca había visto a un Tai tan fuera de control, Sora y Mimi querían interferir, pero fue Takeru el que se levantó y miró a Tai con una mirada fría y penetrante, que hicieron que todos se alejaran.

-¿Hay algún problema, Tai?- Takeru habló sin inmutarse y parecía no tenerle miedo a Tai que se fue acercando lentamente a él, pero Hikari en vez de intentar interferir, solo vio como Davis y Ken se levantaron para ponerse frente a Tai en signo de no dejarlo pasar.

-¡Quítense lo voy a destrozar!- Tai no contenía su furia, pero Yamato le dio un golpe en la cabeza para tranquilizarlo, aunque este mientras lo hacía se seguía riendo.

-Tai, no creo que golpearlo se la mejor manera de destrozarlo- Yamato hizo que Tai bajara un poco los humos- ¿Qué les parece una competencia deportiva de futbol, Tai vs Takeru?-

Tai apoyo enseguida la idea de Yamato, Takeru iba a aceptar, pero Davis y Ken se interpusieron cosa que molestó a Tai.

-Takeru, déjanos a Tai a nosotros, no tiene caso que lo enfrentes, ¿sí?- Davis veía a Takeru con fuerza dándole a entender su determinación.

-Claro, se los dejo a ustedes-

-Perfecto- Ken habló - ¿Qué les parece que si para que sea justo, Tai y el equipo de futbol de la preparatoria contra Davis, un equipo improvisado de primer año y yo?

Tai se posó frente a Ken en signo de enojo por subestimarlo

-Aceptare enfrentarlos y darles una paliza, así sabrán su lugar- Tai los vio por última vez y se retiró de la cafetería con el resto de los Elite 4.

La cafetería volvió pronto entre comilla a la "normalidad", pues en cuestión de segundos los rumores del enfrentamiento se habían esparcido, mientras tanto Tai y los demás avanzaban por los pasillo, un Tai muy enojado apartaba a todo lo que se cruzara en su camino, mientras tanto Sora y Mimi trataban de calmarlo, pero hasta atrás se encontraba un Yamato bastante pensativo.

-_¿No es necesario que le enfrentes?, ¿Qué quiso decir Davis con eso?-_

FIN

**Y hasta aquí el tercer episodio, en el próximo: La batalla de futbol Tai vs Davis y Ken ¿Quién ganara?, hagan sus apuestas en los comentarios**


	4. Chapter 4

**Los talentos supremos **

_**Episodios 4 – "Necesitamos al quinto"**_

El rumor del encuentro de futbol soccer entre Tai, Ken y Davis recorrió la escuela en segundos, aunque el director oyó de la situación, permitió el encuentro e incluso les prestó la cancha con gustó, aunque al principio el entrenador del equipo le cuestiono eso, al final notó su intención y pensó que también serían interesante ver un encuentro tan fuerte como un Elite 4 contra dos pilares del Olimpo.

Tai se la pasó durante todo el resto de clases molestó y a la vez ansioso de poder ir a la cancha con su equipo y aplastar a los amigos del supuesto novio de su hermana que se habían atrevido a desafiarlo e interponerse en su camino, obviamente del enojo no estaba tomando apuntes, pero gracias a la fría presencia de Yamato que apagaba un poco los humos del moreno, este al fin ponía la mínima atención necesaria a la clase para no reprobar. Finalmente dio el toque del fin de las clases y Tai en cuestión de segundos ya iba a prepararse para el partido, aunque no era el único que se dirigía al campo, más de la mitad de los estudiantes iban camino a ver el partido puesto que nunca habían pensado que verían una batalla tan épica tan pronto iniciado el curso.

Tai llegó a los vestidores en los que ya habían varios miembros del equipo de futbol, se quitó su uniforme escolar y se puso el del equipo, mientras tanto el entrenador que entró en los vestidores les explicó que el sería el árbitro y que dieran lo mejor, después cerró la puerta y se retiró.

-En serio Tai, no puedo creer que nos metieras en esto- Le recriminaba uno de sus compañeros de equipo mientras los demás se reían- Le pudiste romper la cara a esos tres niños, pero como siempre Yamato te tuvo que contener-

-No es tu problema, sino quieres jugar por miedo, puedes retirarte- Su compañero simplemente se quedó callado, sabía que Tai era más fuerte que él y si intentaba retarlo no acabaría bien.

El equipo se encontraba listo y salieron a la cancha listos para comenzar, el aplauso y recibimiento de los presentes era enorme, las gradas estaban más llenas de lo normal y no era para menos, entonces notaron la presencia del club de radio que serían los encargados de dar los comentarios.

-Hola a todos me llamó Michael- Comentaba un chico de cabello marrón con lentes- Y seré el comentarista, primero tenemos entrando al equipo de la preparatoria y por supuesto al frente Tai Yagami el as y capitán del equipo, los gritos resuenan, bueno no por nada el junto con Yamato están en los dos puestos del ranking de los chicos más deseados, y ahora entrando por el otro lado del campo, conocidos como dos de los cincos miembros de Los Pilares del Olimpo y que se atrevieron a retar a nuestro capitán Tai a un partido, sus nombres son Davis Motomiya y Ken Ichijougi, mientras tanto detrás de ellos viene el resto de su equipo que son alumnos de primero que han reunido para poder competir contra Tai, aunque por su aspecto parecen tener miedo, bueno quién no lo estaría con el poderoso deportista que van a enfrentar-

El comentarista siguió dando más halagos a Tai mientras todos los jóvenes se ponían de frente unos a otros, entonces la tensión se hizo mayor, Tai miraba seriamente a Davis que se veía muy despreocupado con la situación, finalmente cada uno se fue a su posición, Tai era delantero al igual que Davis, el equipo de Tai iba a comenzar el partido, entonces sonó el silbato, todos los presentes empezaron a ver atentos principalmente Yamato que notó como ni siquiera habían venido a ver el partido su hermano y sus compañeras lo cual le parecía inquietante, cuando volvió a seguir viendo el partido notó como Tai ya estaba frente a la portería, aunque no era nada impresionante, para Yamato sí lo fue, puesto que Davis no se había movido de su posición en todo ese tiempo, algo iba mal.

-¡Comete esta!- Tai pateó con gran fuerza, era obvio que era un gol, hasta Tai sonrió porque sabía que con esa fuerza, Ken el cuál era el portero, no podría detenerlo, pero para su sorpresa en un segundo su balón estaba detenido en la manos del pelinegro, todos los presentes estaban aturdidos, Ken sin embargo simplemente le pasó el balón a uno de sus compañeros y el juego siguió.

Tai no tardó en recuperar el balón y llegar a la portería, pero su tiro volvió a ser detenido, su enojo creció y creció puesto que esa fue la rutina del primer tiempo del partido, el juego seguía igual 0-0, Tai no podía meter ni un gol ante Ken; eso ya de por si impresiono a todos, pero Yamato seguía sin creer algo, Ken no solo paró todos los tiros de Tai sino que en todo ese primer tiempo, Davis no se había movido de su lugar, no cabía duda que cuando iniciara el segundo tiempo, algo malo para los Elite 4 iba a dar lugar.

El segundo tiempo iba a dar inició, Davis recibiría el primer balón, Yamato puso toda su atención en él, ya que sabía que Davis no estaba cansado y tal vez ese era el as que tenían bajo la manga, pero cuando sonó el silbato, ni él pudo describir lo que pasaba…Davis cruzó la cancha a gran velocidad aún con el balón en sus pies y llegó hasta la portería, tiro y metió el primer gol del partido, todos estaban perplejos, en un instante la situación de empate había cambiado, Tai no se podía mover, la impresión lo tenía perplejo, pero en las gradas Yamato estaba en la misma situación, no tenían palabras, hasta que el grito del público de gol quitó ese incomodo silencioso. Tai despertó de su asombro y se preparó para su contraataque, pero cuando vio hacia la portería contraria…observo claramente y ante el asombro de todos como Ken se encontraba recostado en la portería con los ojos cerrados sin prestar atención, Tai se enfureció y aun así sonrió pues sabía que lo estaban subestimando, apenas tuvo el balón corrió directo a la portería pero apenas dio sus primeros pasos, el balón ya no estaba en su posesión, Davis se lo había quitado, y aunque Tai intentó recuperarlo, Davis era más rápido que él aún con el balón en sus pies, no tardó nada en llegar a la portería y meter su segundo gol, entonces en ese momento Yamato abrió los ojos, sabía porque Davis no se movió en todo el primer tiempo y porque ahora Ken estaba tan tranquilo acostado en el pasto, era porque Davis sabía que Ken no dejaría entrar ningún tiro de Tai no importaba la fuerza que Tai le pusiera; y ahora Ken sabía que Tai no podría ni siquiera ostentar a acercarse a la portería porque Davis le iba siempre a quitar el balón, definitivamente Tai iba a perder…

45 minutos después

El ambiente era pesado de un lado para los mayores de preparatoria y alegre para los recién ingresados, el partido había acabado con un brutal marcador 10-0 a favor del equipo de Davis y Ken, el mundo gritaba asombrado, Tai simplemente cayó al suelo y golpeaba el pasto con toda su furia, había perdido y no solo perdido sino que lo habían humillado, sentía desesperación, Sora y Mimi que habían llegado a mitad del segundo tiempo pues estaban en actividades de sus propios clubes, estaban asombradas al igual que Yamato que por primera vez veía desesperación en sus ojos, entonces notó lágrimas, lágrimas de impotencia brotaban de los ojos del moreno, entonces las nubes empezaron a volverse más grises y la lluvia empezó a descender, Yamato seguía en su posición y miró como Davis y Ken se acercaron a Tai el cual aún no podía levantarse, Yamato se quería acercarse, pero unas manos lo detuvieron, era su hermano menor Takeru que estaba tranquilo al igual que Kari y Yolei que sonreían ante la mirada extrañada de Mimi y Sora.

-Lo que has visto…es el fin de la Elite 4- Pronunció Takeru antes de darse vuelta e irse seguido de Kari y Yolei, Yamato ignoró sus palabras y volvió a ver a Tai que ahora observaba a Davis y Ken los cuáles parecían querer decirle algo

-Tai Yagami- El mencionado volteó a ver a Ken el cuál pronunció su nombre- Si esto es lo mejor que puedes dar, entonces los Elite 4 están perdidos, se ha acabado la era de La Elite 4 y nosotros seremos los que la destruyan, no hay nada que puedan hacer…es su fin.

Ken se retiró seguido por Davis que había dejado a su amigo dar el mensaje, pero volteó a ver a Tai que simplemente termino de levantarse, pero se notaba en su mirada un espíritu totalmente destrozado cosa que pareció no preocuparle ni a Davis ni a Ken. Mimi y Sora corrieron a ver a Tai, pero Yamato se fue en dirección contraria, Sora se detuvo al ver esto y Mimi la copió al darse cuenta.

-¿Qué haces Yamato, no estás preocupado por Tai?- Sora lo veía enojada puesto que él era el mejor amigo del moreno

-Has oído las palabras de Takeru- Yamato la miró serio – Nuestra época está a punto de acabar, pero yo no voy a dejar que ocurra.

-¡¿Qué vas a hacer, viste como ellos destrozaron a Tai?!- Mimi gritó enojada a Yamato que no parecía importarle un poco la situación que estaba pasando Tai.

-Es hora de que vuelva a llamarlo- Sora y Mimi quedaron mudas, no querían creerlo.

-¿No te refe…-

-Sí- Sora no completó su pregunta, puesto que Yamato le respondió enseguida- El quinto miembro de la Elite 4, el genio…- Entonces Yamato siguió su camino mientras que Sora y Mimi seguían sin moverse.

-Él- Pronunció Sora

En un salón de informática de la preparatoria, un joven de no más de 1,70, de cabello pelirrojo y ojos negros, se encontraba trabajando en una de las computadoras y sin moverse de su lugar totalmente concentrado, hasta que por la puerta del salón entró con pasos firmes Yamato, el pelirrojo dejo lo que estaba haciendo y lo volteó a ver.

-Hace mucho que no te veía Yamato, ¿Qué pasa?- El pelirrojo le miró con una sonrisa un tanto burlona, que Yamato prefirió ignorar.

-Izzy…necesito tu ayuda-

FIN

**Y hasta aquí les dejo el episodio de hoy, espero que les haya gustado y comenten.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Los Talentos Supremos**

_**Capítulo 5 – ¿Verdaderos Genios?**_

Tai se encontraba en el vestidor del equipo, sus compañeros se habían ido rápidamente puesto que la vergüenza que sentían era enorme, Tai no salía del vestidor se sentía humillado, pero sabía que quedarse ahí no iba a solucionarse nada, cuando se pensaba levantar e irse entraron Mimi y Sora que lo abrazaron, Tai no lo rechazó, pero entonces notó que Yamato no venía con ellas.

-Sora- La mencionada le volteó a ver- ¿Dónde está Yamato?

-Yamato…verás…él…fue a ver a Izzy- Sora apartó un poco la vista, ella sabía que Tai no tenía problemas con Izzy, pero Tai era algo orgulloso y no le gustaba pedir ayuda, pero vio que Tai no estaba molesto.

-No importa, ahora no puedo ser orgulloso, de verdad creo que lo necesitamos- Mimi al igual que Sora veía muy impresionada su actitud, pero entonces oyeron la puerta del vestidor cerrarse y ahí parados enfrente estaban Yamato e Izzy.

-Apoyo tú opinión, por eso lo traje- Yamato se sentó en una de las bancas del vestidor juntó con Izzy, mientras que Sora y Mimi se acomodaron cada una a un lado de Tai y escucharon a Yamato que traía una mirada seria- Hable con mi hermano Takeru por teléfono de camino al vestidor, mañana él y yo junto con nuestros propios equipos vamos a luchar en un partido de basketball- Todos lo miraban sorprendidos- Siento que está ocultando algo, por esa razón Izzy me ayudara, durante el partido descubriremos su secreto y lo aplastare en ese partido, no solo por mi sino para demostrarle que la Elite 4 no ha caído, finalmente todos somos compañeros, no, mejor dicho, somos amigos- Yamato termino de hablar y se levantó, Izzy lo siguió, mientras que Sora y Mimi se quedaban con Tai en el vestidor.

-Cuento contigo-

Tai se levantó y tomó sus cosas, planeaba irse a sus casa, así que aprovechando se llevó a Mimi con él ya que vivían cerca, Sora optó por llamar a sus padres para poder volver a casa. Yamato tomó su auto que le dio su padre y se llevó a Izzy para agradecerle, aunque ninguno lo dijera los Elite 4 se sentían con miedo, si de verdad ese era la fuerza de dos pilares del Olimpo, ¿Qué tan fuertes serán los otros?

AL DÍA SIGUIENTE

Era la hora del almuerzo y la misma escena pasó, Los Cinco Pilares del Olimpo se encontraban sentados en la mesa de los Elite 4, pero en vez de pelearse se sentaron juntos, todos miraban asombrados esto, pero notaron fácilmente que entre los dos grupos no se dirigían palabras. Finalmente Takeru fue el primero en terminar su almuerzo y sucesivamente el resto del grupo, Takeru tomó las bandejas de sus compañeros y las dejo en su sitio, cuando al fin se iba a retirar del comedor, le dijo algo a Yamato lo suficiente fuerte para que todos se enteraran.

-¡Espero nuestro partido hoy después de clases, hermano!- Takeru cruzó la puerta no sin antes oír la respuestas de Yamato igual de fuerte.

-¡Igual!-

Los rumores volvieron a esparcirse a gran velocidad y de nuevo el director no interfirió. Las clases terminaron y la historia de la cancha a reventar se repitió. Yamato apareció con su ya bien formado equipo de baloncesto y con su mirada derretía fácilmente los corazones de las chicas, algo que muchos comentaron es que junto con el equipo estaba entrando un pelirrojo de baja estatura el cuál enseguida se notó que no iba a jugar pues ni siquiera traía el uniforme del equipo, finalmente entró Takeru seguido de su equipo que no eran más que novatos los cuáles tenían miedo porque aunque veían con seguridad a Takeru sabían que en este competencia de cuatro cuartos no solo un jugador hace un equipo entero. Takeru por su parte cuando cruzo miradas con Yamato en vez de verlo a él desvío su mirada al pelirrojo que lo acompañaba y le sonrió algo que Yamato enseguida notó como peligroso.

El momento había llegado, en las gradas los Elite 4 pedían que el plan de Yamato funcionara, mientras que al otro lado de las gradas los Pilares del Olimpo veían tranquilamente el escenario, estaban seguros de que Yamato no era fácil, pero era Takeru del que estaban hablando así que la preocupación se fue en segundos.

El árbitro dio el sonido de inició con su silbato, la pelota voló y ambos hermanos saltaron para tomarla, aunque su estatura era menor; Takeru saltó lo suficientemente alto para ganarle a Yamato el cual ya estaba sorprendido pues pensó que tal vez un poco de altura podría beneficiarle, en poco tiempo Takeru con ágiles movimientos había hecho la primera canasta clavándola con una fuerza bastante estremecedora, Yamato sonrió sabía que el combate había iniciado.

El balón cruzaba de lado a lado y para sorpresa de todos Yamato estaba perdiendo 32-10, Yamato logró tomar una última vez el balón, pero Takeru logró arrebatárselo con gran velocidad y en los últimos segundos del primer cuarto tiró una canasta de tres puntos que entró sin dificultad con lo cual la diferencia era de 25 puntos. El silbato sonó dando a entender que acababa la primera parte, Yamato aunque perdiendo sonrió pues su plan iba sobre ruedas, se sentó en su banca e Izzy se sentó junto a él.

-¿Lo tienes?- El pelirrojo asintió

-He observado todo el partido, ahora conozco todos su errores y movimientos, el siguiente cuarto será tuyo- Entonces se acercó a su oído mientras que Yamato sonreía para sus adentros, lo que nadie en la cancha notó era la sonrisa burlona de Takeru al ver a su hermano y el pelirrojo hablando en voz baja.

El silbato del árbitro dio a entender el inicio del segundo cuarto, Takeru volvió a ganar el balón, pero cuando planeaba tirar Yamato lo bloqueo sin problemas, la gente quedo sorprendida, pero no fue una vez, ya llevaban la mitad del segundo cuarto y Takeru no había metido ni un punto Yamato lo bloqueaba a la perfección, además de que empezaba a repuntar, todos estaban asombrados nadie lo creía, entonces el árbitro dio por terminado el segundo cuarto 35-36 a favor de Yamato y su equipo, en las gradas los Elite 4 no podían evitar sonreír.

-Takeru está perdido- Sora lo decía con plena confianza- Mientras que Yamato tenga a Izzy, no va a perder-

-Por algo Izzy era nuestro halcón- Tai sonreía orgulloso de sus dos amigos.

-Izzy, el chico genio que podía aprender todos tus movimientos y hábitos en solo unos minutos, la pesadilla de los mejores jugadores y equipos, ese es él- Al otro de la cancha Davis explicaba a sus amigos la razón de la presencia del pelirrojo en el juego, pero entonces sintió la mirada de los Elite 4 que estaban en las gradas viéndolos, Tai tenía una sonrisa enorme igual que sus compañeras, pero entonces Davis simplemente alzó su dedo e hizo un movimiento de "no,no,no" y haciendo un movimiento con la cabeza señalo a la cancha mientras sonreía de forma burlona y terminaba de decir a sus amigos – Lamentablemente, Takeru es un genio más grande.

El tercer cuarto daba inicio, los de primero estaban totalmente seguros de que era el final, pero vieron en Takeru una sonrisa que los helo, incluso Yamato e Izzy lo sintieron, sentían que algo iba mal. El silbato sonó y antes de que se dieran cuenta Takeru les había ganado el balón, se lo pasaron y en un segundo con una velocidad superior a cualquiera que Izzy y Yamato hayan visto Takeru clavó la pelota con enorme fuerza y provocando con la mirada de sorpresa de todos, que el aro se desprendieran de la canasta sin problemas además la caída de Takeru causó gran estruendo que todos los presentes guardaron silencio, hasta que Takeru rompió el silencio volteando a ver a Izzy y diciéndole.

-¿Pudiste analizar eso?- Izzy se quedó congelado los ojos de Takeru eran imponentes, Yamato estaba sin habla, Takeru aún con el tercer cuarto encima y el cansancio del inicio logró incrementar su velocidad sin problemas y su fuerza era más poderosa.

El árbitro pidió otra canasta y le dijo a Takeru que por favor no volviera a hacer lo mismo, entonces se volvió dar inició al partido, el tercer cuarto fue impresionante, todos los movimientos, ataques y tiros de Takeru eran tan rápidos y sin errores que Izzy junto con Yamato no podían creerlo, al final del tercer cuarto Takeru había logrado crear una diferencia abismal, 89-35, todos veían con miedo a Takeru mientras que los demás pilares solo se reían, hasta que Davis dejó asombrados a los presentes con su gran comentario que le gritó a Takeru.

-¡Todavía hasta este punto te estas conteniendo bastante, vamos que no te de miedo que los demás sepan que eres el mejor!- Yamato e Izzy se quedaron estupefactos "¿Conteniendo?, ¿Takeru se estaba conteniendo?", Tai veía preocupado al siempre frío Yamato y miró a sus lados y veía como Sora y Mimi temían por Yamato, si de verdad era cierto que Takeru se estaba conteniendo, Yamato tendría problemas.

-No creo que sea necesario, ¿te conformaría con el 50%?- Davis asintió feliz como un niño pequeño, Takeru miró a los demás buscando a probación y todos le dieron la misma respuesta…Sí

El árbitro dio el inicio del último cuarto.

Yamato no aguantaba más, estaba en el suelo de la cancha totalmente en shock, Izzy intentaba hacerlo reaccionar, el encuentro había sido bestial, el último cuarto fue un combate a una velocidad que nadie podía creer, ¿El resultado?, 200-35, Tai, Sora y Mimi veían asombrados el poder del hermano menor de Yamato, ¿De verdad existía alguien así?, pero su atención fue interrumpida por la risa de Davis.

-¿Ahora lo ven?, nunca tuvieron posibilidad jajaja- Davis se retiró mientras que reía los demás hicieron lo mismo, Takeru igualmente tomó sus cosas y se preparó para irse, cuando oyó levemente lo que decía Yamato a su compañero Izzy el cuál al fin había logrado hacer que Yamato reaccionara un poco del shock.

-Izzy…-Yamato hablaba pero con dificultad, puesto que aún le costaba procesar la situación.

-Dime, ¿Qué ocurre?- Izzy veía como Tai y los demás ya habían bajado para ayudar a Yamato pero se detuvieron con sus últimas palabras.

-Son verdaderos genios-

Takeru cruzó la puerta de salida y lo último que se pudo oír en la cancha fue el sonido de la puerta cerrándose lentamente.

FIN

**¿Qué les pareció?, espero que les haya gustado, aún falta mucho, pero ya hemos visto dos duelos sorprendentes, pero aún quedan secretos por revelar.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Los Talentos Supremos**

_**Episodio 6 – "¿Paz?"**_

Una semana después de los acontecimientos entre Yamato y Takeru las cosas se calmaron, Yolei y Kari entraron en sus respectivos deportes, algo que si fue muy criticado por los equipos fue que ni Mimi ni Sora las obligaron a probarse para entrar en el equipo, aunque era bastante obvio que tanto Sora como Mimi sabían que si los chicos eran así de fuertes las chicas no estarían atrás.

Mientras tanto las cosas entre la Elite 4 y los Pilares del Olimpo estuvieron en calma, comían juntos y practicaban cada uno en sus clubes, obviamente no se hablaban porque que comerían en la misma mesa y se aguantaran no quería decir que se agradaran.

Día Viernes, listos todos para ir a sus casas de fin de semana, Yamato tenía planeado ir con los demás a un concierto, pero Tai dijo que sus padres no estarían por varios días y pidieron que Kari y él no dejaran la casa, cosa que Kari tomó demasiado en serio y no dejo que Tai fuera, finalmente Yamato solo iría con Sora y Mimi, algo que tampoco le molesto, cuando al fin llegaron ambas chicas a su punto de reunión Yamato las llevó en su carro dirección al concierto.

Mientras tanto Tai quería salir mínimo a jugar con el balón un rato, pero Kari lo seguía sin dejar salir, Tai quería mucho a su hermanita pero odiaba como se ponía cuando tomaba en serios sus responsabilidades, soltó un par de bufidos mientras veía el televisor, hasta que su gran mente le dio una idea y una sonrisa asomó a su rostro.

-Hermanitaaaa- Tai la llamaba como un niño pequeño, su hermana que leía un libro lo dejó y lo volteó a ver.

-¿Qué ocurre?- Tai sonrió algo que no pasó desapercibido por su hermana.

-Verás, no me gusta que me encierres aquí, tomando en cuenta que yo soy el mayor y tú la menor, ¿Qué te parece si resolvemos esto?- Kari lo miró con cara de duda

-¿Qué planeas?- Tai se levantó, abrió la puerta que daba afuera y solo hizo un ademán de que Kari se acercara.

-Vamos a la cancha de futbol de enfrente- Antes de irse Tai tomó el balón que siempre tiene junto a la puerta y salió seguido por Kari.

EN OTRO LUGAR A UN PAR DE CALLES

Yamato llevaba un rato conduciendo iba con Sora y Mimi, pensaban visitar a Tai puesto que sentían algo de pena por él.

-Oigan- Mimi y Sora voltearon a ver a Yamato

-¿Cómo lo hacen la hermana de Tai y Yolei en los equipos?- Sora volteó y Mimi hizo lo mismo no parecían querer hablar de ello.

-¿Mimi?- Yamato llamó a la castaña la cual dio un suspiro.

-Kari no entrena, siempre llega tu hermanito, habla con ella y no entrena, las chicas del equipo me pidieron que la sacara, pero…- Para sorpresa de Yamato, Mimi se tomó las mejillas mientras que se sonrojaba - ¡Se ven tan lindos juntos!-

Yamato casi frena de la sorpresa, pero logró calmarse y empezó a reir.

-¿En serio?-

-¡En serio!, se van tan bonitos que les he tomado muchas fotos-

-¿Cómo cuantas?-

-Como mmmmmmmmmmmmmmm… ¿200?-

Yamato frenó de golpe y se puso a reír sin parar, pero recibió un golpe en la cabeza de ambas chicas puesto que de la frenada tan sorpresa ambas se asustaron y no les hizo gracia.

-Perdón, perdón – Yamato siguió avanzando- Me sorprendí solamente

Yamato llegó finalmente a la casa del castaño, pero miró un momento a la cancha que estaba enfrente de la casa y vio con sorpresa a los dos hermanos que estaban de frente justo en el centro de la cancha de futbol, parecía que iban a jugar, Yamato se bajó seguido por las chicas y desde cierta distancia miraban atentos el encuentro entre hermanos.

-¿Kari jugando futbol?- Mimi lucía confundida y Sora la veía un poco divertida

-Ser buena en un deporte no te hace buena en todos-

Yamato guardó silencio, iban a comenzar.

-¿Lista Kari?, recuerda que no seré suave, el que meta tres goles primero gana- Kari no respondió solo asintió en sus ojos Tai notó algo extraño- Ahí voy-

Tai se empezó a mover, Kari no tardó en ponerse frente a Tai, esté solo sonrió planeaba pasar con fuerza, pero cuando avanzo sentó que algo le faltaba y eso era ¡EL BALÓN!

Kari cruzó la cancha a gran velocidad con la vista de sorpresa de todos, tiró y fue el primer gol. Tai no se movía hasta que Kari le lanzó el balón con una sonrisa, Tai lo sentía, una fuerza demasiado grande, sentía que ya estaba a punto de arrepentirse de esto, pero sabía que era el mayor y no iba a dejar que su hermanita lo asustara.

Lamentablemente el resultado se repitió otras dos veces, en unos instantes Tai había perdido, Kari simplemente empezó a caminar en dirección a la casa después de meter su tercer gol, entonces mientras que salía de esa zona volteó a ver a los amigos de su hermano y les sonrió.

-¿Quieren pasar a tomar algo?- Sora y Mimi asintieron sorprendidas, Kari no se veía cansada- Ah y Yamato – El mencionado volteó - ¿Podrías llamar a mi hermano?, creo que sigue estupefacto- Yamato simplemente fue hacia el centro de la cancha mientras las chicas iban hacia la casa.

-No lo entiendo- Fue lo que oyó el rubio de su amigo que seguía sorprendido.

-Pensamos que eran solo buenos en sus deportes- Yamato le extendía la mano a Tai para que se levantara, el castaño la aceptó, ambos empezaron a caminar en dirección a la casa- Pero – Ambos se detuvieron - ¿Y si, su mejor deporte es el que practican oficialmente?, de solo pensarlo, me da un escalofrío-

Llegaron a la casa y al entrar encontraron a las chicas tomando un poco de té, Kari se levantó y simplemente le dijo a los invitados que se iría a tomar una ducha.

Los Elite 4 se encontraba sentados en la sala con un silencio incomodo, Yamato planeaba finalmente hablar, pero oyeron como alguien tocaba la puerta de la entrada, Tai se levantó y fue a abrir.

-¡¿Qué haces aquí?!- Tai gritó, justo cuando todos se iban a levantar a ver qué pasaba se detuvieron ya que vieron como Kari salía de la ducha solo con una toalla y salía corriendo pasando toda la sala a ver qué ocurría, Yamato ante la vista se dio vuelta con un leve sonrojo, pero sentía como era mal mirado por sus amigas.

-¿Qué haces herma…¡TK!- Finalmente los chicos se asomaron y encontraron a Kari abrazada a Takeru del cuello y a Tai bastante molestó, pero antes de que alguien dijera algo, Takeru separó a Kari y le dijo algo en el oído, la chica se sonrojo y se fue corriendo a su habitación, Tai no le gustó y lo miró enojado.

-Le dije que se pusiera un poco más de ropa, tranquilo- Tai bajo sus humos y lo dejo pasar, Takeru se sentó en uno de los sillones y espero, los demás lo miraban con curiosidad, más que nada porque aunque sabían que los más jóvenes eran novios nunca habían oído de que Takeru visitará a Kari a su casa.

-Ya estoy- Kari salió con una pijama azul con estampado de ositos, corrió hacia Takeru y lo abrazó – Tk, ¿Por qué viniste?-

-Estaba de paso, estaba en unas canchas de futbol con Davis y Ken jugando contra un equipo de futbol de la preparatoria "Rayo de Esperanza"- Tai puso más atención pues ese equipo llego a la final el año pasado y fue un partido intenso que acabo 4-1 con la victoria de Tai.

-¿Cuántos eran?- Takeru suspiró un poco con la pregunta de Tai, algo que molesto a su hermana pues no le gustaba que interrogara a su novio.

-Todos y si quieres saber, sí solo jugamos nosotros tres contra ellos- Tai oía no con tanta impresión pero si con curiosidad.

-Y Tk, ¿Cuánto acabo?- Kari mientras le abrazaba le dio un pequeño beso en los labios, algo que molestó a su hermano, pero prefirió ignorarlo.

- 15 a 0, ganamos nosotros, 7 goles de Davis y 8 míos todos en el segundo tiempo- La cara de Tai ante la declaración despreocupada del rubio era sorprendente pues no se lo creía, Yamato intentaba analizar la situación, un equipo entero perdió solo contra tres personas.

- Kari, me tengo que ir, solo quería pasar a saludarte- Takeru se iba a ir, pero Kari lo agarró del brazo el chico la vio y notó su cara de berrinche.

- ¡Quédate! – Tai se levantó de la sorpresa por lo que dijo su hermana, las chicas taparon su boca del asombro y Yamato solo hizo un pequeño salto de susto por lo duró que gritó la castaña – Tengo la mochila con tu ropa que me prestaste hace unos días por la lluvia y ya la lave, puedes usarla para cambiarte – Tai no perdió tiempo y detuvo a su hermana.

-¡Kari!, ¿¡Crees que te voy a dejar hacer eso?!- Tai iba a decir otra cosa, pero su hermana lo calló de golpe.

-¿Disculpa? – Su mirada congeló a todos, hasta Takeru empezó a sudar frío- ¿Quién hace las cosas aquí?-

-Tú- Respondía Tai con miedo

-¿Quién limpia?-

-Tú-

-¿Quién lava la ropa?-

-Tú-

-¿Quién cocina?-

-Tú-

Tai ya estaba muy asustado y nadie parecía querer detener esto, tal vez por lo divertida de la situación o por el hecho de que con mirar a la hermanita de Tai podías ver que si la detenías te podría destruir.

-¿Quién ganó el partido?-

Lo último que le faltaba, Tai estaba derrotado en el suelo y con la mirada de pena de sus amigos.

-Tú-

-¿Entonces?-

Tai volteó a ver a Takeru con cara de arrepentimiento.

-Te puedes quedar-

Kari sonreía con gran felicidad, abrazo a Takeru y se lo llevaba a su habitación con la mirada de todos, Tai intentó detenerla por última vez.

-¿Qué haces?- Kari solo volteó con cara de duda.

-¿Qué pasa?-

Los demás seguían parados viendo la situación ahora con un par de risas internas, hasta se podía notar que Takeru se divertía bastante con la situación actual.

-¿Por qué van a tu habitación?- Kari lo miró molesta y sonrojada.

-¡¿Qué estás pensando hermano?! , ¡Tk no es un cerdo como tú! – Kari tomó a Takeru y cerró la puerta y ya no salieron.

Yamato se empezó a reír mientras que se llevaba a Sora y Mimi de la casa, Tai solo los miraba con una cara de que lo ayudaran, cosa que no paso. Cuando ya Yamato iba a cerrar la puerta de la casa de los Yagami le dedico unas últimas palabras a su amigo.

-Espero que disfrutes tus siguientes días de paz-

Yamato sonrió y cerró la puerta, mientras que Tai se desplomo en el suelo y solo maldecía, parecía que ese fin de semana iba a ser muy largo.

FIN

**Espero que les haya gustado, recuerden que si les gustó, compártanlo y me despido de ustedes. Hasta luego.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Los Talento Supremos**

_**Episodios 7 – La verdad**_

Tai se encontraba dormido en su habitación después de que en la noche cayera derrotado ante su hermana y tuviera que dejar que Takeru se quedara, pero al final logró consiliar el sueño, hasta que su poderoso olfato lo despertó, lo notaba, el olor era de panqueques, Tai no esperó ni un segundo más y salió corriendo hacia la cocina, pero cuando iba a cruzar la puerta que daba a donde estaba su premio, se detuvo pues empezó a oír la voz de su hermana.

-Ya Tk, Tai va a despertar- El castaño empezó a sacar un poco de humo, puesto que no le gustaba lo que acababa de oír, pero prefirió seguir.

-Tranquila va a ser rápido-

-Pero…-

-Tiene el sueño pesado, tú lo dijiste-

-Está bien, pero hazlo rápido seguro se enojara por el ruido de la mañana-

-Tranquila, ahí voy-

Tai perdió la pacencia y entró a la cocina, pero cuando vio la situación se sintió un verdadero idiota, Takeru se encontraba presionando el botón de la licuadora y realmente el ruido era muy fuerte, Kari lo veía, pero cuando Tai entró Kari gritó del susto e hizo que Takeru apagará la licuadora.

-¿Qué estaban haciendo?- Takeru sacó unos vasos de una de las repisas de la cocina y sirvió el contenido de la licuadora que Tai lo reconoció era un licuado de plátano, obviamente esto le abrió el apetito, pero no perdió la compostura.

-Verás Tai, Tk se le ocurrió hacer panqueques porque agradecía que lo dejaras quedarse aquí y se le ocurrió hacer un licuado de plátano, pero le dije que estabas durmiendo y entonces… ¡TAI!-

El moreno ingoró a su hermana cuando Takeru le dio el plato con su licuado, Tai se encontraba en el cielo y su cara cambio de furia a felicidad, volteó a ver a su hermana con tranquilidad.

-Tranquila Kari, no me molesta en absoluto- Miró a Takeru- Gracias-

Kari solo pudo sacar una pequeña risita mientras que seguía ayudando a Takeru, la comida no tuvo más improvistos, en realidad Tai se encontraba feliz, era cierto que el rubio no le caía muy bien, pero la comida le había hecho ver que no era tan malo además si podía preparar algo tan delicioso, podía definitivamente confiar en él.

-Gracias por la comida- Tai dejó sus trastes en el fregadero y se sentó en sofá esperando que la comida terminara de procesarse en su estómago.

-Gracias- Takeru dejó sus trastes pero antes de que los lavará Kari le dijo que se sentará, que ella limpiaría, obedeciendo las órdenes de su novia se sentó.

-Takeru- Tai lo llamó para que se sentará junto al sofá y cuando apenas lo hizo el moreno lo sujeto con fuerza- Vamos a hablar un poco, ¿Ok?

-Claro-

-Verás, no eres mala persona y se nota que tú y mi hermana se quieren mucho, pero- Tai lo miró con cara de muerte, cosa que no intimido a Takeru puesto que las de Kari la noche anterior de verdad fueron para temer- Si la lástimas, Te mataré-

-Tranquilo Tai- Takeru se soltó del agarre del moreno – Yo la amo, es la única que me comprende y la única que me ha podido sacar una verdadera sonrisa, tú tampoco eres malo y te lo diré con sinceras palabras- Tai se puso más atento – No tengo nada en contra de ti o los demás Elite 4, solamente buscamos superarlos, cosa que ya se nota, pero ahora ustedes y nosotros somos alumnos de la misma institución, hay que ser un equipo, uno verdadero-

-Me agrada tú idea – El moreno sonrió y se levantó del sofá – Me iré a tomar una ducha y tal vez después pueda salir un rato, sé que Kari no me va a dejar salir, pero contigo aquí no creo que me pueda dete…-

-Tai no lo intentes- Takeru se puso serio y después lo vio con una sonrisa de asustado, cosa que al moreno le preocupo- Kari te matará y ella cuando está enojada da más miedo que cualquiera ni yo puedo calmarla-

-Tk tiene razón-

Tai solo sintió un frío recorría su espalda, giró levemente y ahí estaba su hermana que traía detrás de ella un aura oscura que puso a ambos chicos con los pelos de punta (Bueno a Tai más de lo normal), el hermano mayor solo atinó a reír y correr hacia su habitación mientras que rezaba que su hermana no lo siguiera.

Kari se sentó hasta un extremo del sillón y le hizo una señal a Takeru de que se recostará con su cabeza en sus piernas, el rubio no dudó y se sentó.

-Tk oí lo que dijiste- Takeru la miró tranquilamente, pero empezó a cerrar sus ojos para relajarse

-Creo que es tiempo- Su novia lo miró un poco inquieta.

-Tienes que desafiar a Mimi, lo mismo hará Yolei con Sora después de regresar del fin de semana-

-¿Por qué ahora?, la relación ya estaba siendo más tranquila- Takeru abrió los ojos y la miró fijamente.

-Los Elite 4 necesitan perder para ser más fuerte, sino nunca estarán preparados para el desafío que se acerca, recuerda que no solo hay Elite 4 y Pilares del Olimpo hay…-

-Los 2 supremos, sé que Joe te pidió estos favores, sé que quieren que Tai y los demás dejen de lado su vanidad y finalmente empiecen a explotar su máximo potencial, pero no me parece la manera correcta- Kari lucía algo triste, pero Takeru le sonrió mientras tocaba su cabello para tranquilizarla.

-Joe fue muy claro, nosotros también necesitamos mejorar y aún que ayudar a Cody a tomar su lugar, él sabe lo que hace-

-Sí, creo que sí-

Tai oía desde su puerta la conversación, no entendía muy bien la razón, pero el nombre de Joe se le hizo familiar, espero un poco más y salió de la habitación, de verdad que no entendía que pasaba, pero era obvio que algo iba a cambiar terminando el fin de semana y solo podía disfrutar estos últimos días de paz, era su última oportunidad de mejorar la relación entre sus amigos y los demás.

Takeru se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta, volteó a ver a los hermanos y se despidió afirmando que volvería.

La puerta se cerró, Tai seguía intranquilo y no quería esperar más entonces detuvo a su hermana que planeaba ir a su habitación, esta lo miró curiosa por su actitud tan repentina.

-¿Quiénes son esos dos supremos?- Kari se quedó perpleja al notar que Tai los había escuchado y sabía que no podría evitar que su hermano siguiera preguntando, se volvió a sentar y suspiró.

- Después de que tu salieras de secundaria Tk, Davis, Yolei, Ken y yo conocimos a dos personas, su nombres eran Joe y Cody, en ese momento Cody no tenía mucha importancia, Joe nos buscaba él era un deportista de la preparatoria a que asistimos, ¿has oído del Supremo del juego?-

-Sí, un sujeto que logró ganar primer lugar en todos los deportes de la escuela y fue reconocido como el mejor de los mejores- Kari asintió.

-Joe era él- Tai hizo una cara de asombro, pero Kari no se detuvo- Nos dijo que su sueño era que la próxima generación de deportistas que entraran a la preparatoria que el asistió fueran muy fuertes y cuando oyó de ustedes los vio jugar a todos, pero dijo que estaba decepcionado. Veía en ustedes un gran potencial, pero su soberbia les había encerrado en un límite, entonces nos vio a nosotros igual que ustedes grandes deportistas y nos dijo que había encontrado la salvación, la tercera generación milagrosa-

-Continua-

-Cuando nos dijo eso, Tk fue el primero en ver una oportunidad de superar a su hermano al igual que los demás, y cuando nos dimos cuenta él nos ayudó a mejorar de manera increíble, pero dijo que la mejor manera de debutar era en el último año de secundaria, hasta un punto habíamos superado las expectativas y nos dijo que ahora nuestra única misión era mejorar solos pues no tenía nada más que enseñarnos, pero antes de irse le pidió dos favores a Tk, el primero era abrirles los ojos a ti y los demás, necesitaban volver a ser los de antes, pero solo lo lograrían a través de la derrota, pues no parecía que las palabras serían muy útiles-

-Ahora tiene sentido- Tai hizo ademán de que Kari continuara.

-El último favor y el único que T hace solo, es de entrenar a Cody, cuando nos lo presentó nos contó que Cody había perdido a su familia y su familia lo adoptó, pero cuando lo vio notó un potencial latente en él, lamentablemente él dijo que ya no podía entrenarlo, porque se tendría que ir durante unos años por un programa especial académico gracias a que es muy listo, Tk no dudó en tomar a su cargo a Cody y aunque los demás lo apoyamos, él es que principalmente le enseña, según Joe y Tk lo cree igual, él es podría llegar a ser el más grande deportista de la historia, y como lo dicen ambos Cody sería el Olimpo del deporte, nosotros sus pilares y ustedes cuatro son los guardias que prohíben la entrada a la montaña que lleva al Olimpo-

-¡GUAU!-

Tai se quedó perplejo, no lo creía, ¿De verdad por eso era esa competencia entre los Pilares y la Elite?, todo este tiempo habían hecho esto por su bien y no solo eso, cargaban en sus hombros la visión del más legendario deportista de la preparatoria, nunca se lo hubiera creído, pero lentamente las piezas encajaban, no hacían eso para destruirlos sino para fortalecerlos, una sonrisa asomó su rostro.

La puerta se oyó, seguramente era Takeru, Kari se levantó para ir a abrirle, su hermano imitó su movimiento, pero en vez de irse hacia la puerta se fue hacia su habitación y llamó la atención de su hermana antes de abrir la puerta.

-¡Kari!- La mencionada volteó- Gracias

La castaña sonrió antes de abrirle a su novio, mientras tanto Tai cerraba la puerta de su habitación, sabía lo que iba a pasar, pero entendía que era necesario, por esa misma razón decidió quedarse callado hasta después de los encuentros.

FIN

**¡ATENCIÓN!**

**Espero que les haya gustado, recuerden dejar sus reviews, también voy a hacer unos anuncios.**

**1.- Estoy empezando a escribir una historia de Fairy tail.**

**2.- Hay un pequeño problema sobre esto resulta que tengo dos ideas, pero no puedo decidir, sé que este es de digimon, pero no necesito que me digan cuál exactamente, solo pido que al final de su review dejen un número: 1 o 2. Y partir de ahí elegiré cuál publicare primero.**

**3.- Si quieren hacer preguntas sobre el fic o sobre mí también pueden hacerlas en su review y yo les responderé al inicio del fic.**

**Bueno eso es todo, se despide Takeru Fang **


	8. Chapter 8

**Los Talentos Supremos**

_**Episodio 8 – Golpe del Fénix y Hada Explosiva**_

El fin de semana había terminado y Tai se preparaba para irse a la preparatoria, tenía listas las llaves del auto, sabía que su hermana prefería ir caminando así que ella ya habría salido porque es más difícil llegar a pie que en coche, ya estaba listo para partir pero el sonido de la puerta proveniente de la habitación de su hermana lo dejó sorprendido y más cuando esta salió de ahí con una gran maleta, recordaba que la ocupaba para sus entrenamientos, pero nunca se la había llevado desde que entró al equipo de la preparatoria.

Tai decidió no darle más vueltas y la invitó a llevarla lo cual su hermana aceptó gustosa, salieron de la casa y subieron con dirección a la preparatoria.

-Kari, no te había visto salir con esa maleta desde hace un tiempo- La mencionada lo miró sin inmutarse para finalmente sonreírle.

-Por qué ahora me toca a mí y a Yolei – Al castaño no le faltó más explicación, pero sabía que su hermana podría aniquilar a Mimi, aunque no lo admitiera se sentía preocupado, la miró un momento quería abrir la boca, pero Kari vio sus intenciones- Tranquilo, me tengo que contener, siempre me lo dice Tk

Kari infló sus cachetes como si estuviera enojada, Tai solo empezó a reír y finalmente unos 5 minutos después estaban frente a la preparatoria, Kari bajó del auto y se fue a su clase, mientras tanto el castaño fue a estacionar el carro.

Kari llegó a su salón, sus demás compañeros la miraron sorprendidos, puesto que aunque sus compañeros ya habían llegado sin ella, el hecho de entrar sola seguía siendo raro.

-¿Por qué el retraso?- Yolei le cuestionó un poco preocupada

-No encontraba las pesas para las piernas- Kari soltó una leve risa.

-Kari no lo digas tan alto- Takeru la miró un poco frío, pero Kari simplemente lo abrazó.

-Está bien, ¿Me perdonas?- Kari puso unos ojos de cachorrito que provoco que varios chicos de su salón quisieran consolarla, el rubio sacó una sonrisa para después darle un pequeño beso en los labios mientras volteaba a ver a los chicos con expresión de "ella es mía".

Cuando finalmente se separaron Takeru suspiró.

-Mimi te oyó-

-Sí, lo sé-

MIENTRAS TANTO

Mimi corría con mucha velocidad hacia su salón, lo que dijo Kari la estaba perturbando, nunca había oído que viniera con el equipo para entrenar y aún peor la razón de traer pesas para sus brazos y piernas, cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba enfrente de su salón y fue frenada por unos brazos, estos eran los de su amigo castaño.

-¿Qué ocurre?- Tai la miraba dudoso

-Oí a Kari hablando con Takeru en su salón-

-¿Y?-

-Dijo algo sobre unas pesas para las piernas, pero no sé porque- Tai le acarició la cabeza levemente

-Tranquila, después lo sabremos-

Mimi asintió y finalmente entraron a clase hasta que dio finalmente la hora de ir a almorzar.

La cafetería estaba hasta reventar y es que ese día daban Tacos (deliciosos XD), los elite 4 pudieron pasar ya que se les cedió permiso, ya cuando se iban a sentar la puerta choco con brusquedad en la puerta provocado por un hambriento Davis, pero con expresión de alegría; sus demás compañeros simplemente lo seguían algo apenados por lo tonto que podría ser su amigo.

-¡TACOS!- Davis tomó su bandeja y aunque no era un Elite 4 todos sabían que ellos habían ya aniquilado a dos miembros, por lo cual lo iban a dejar pasar, pero entonces lo notaron, él no se movía-¿Qué?, avancen que tengo hambre-

Muchos lo miraban sorprendidos, aunque ya lo respetaban él no se sentía superior, finalmente Davis llegó a la zona donde su felicidad lo aguardaba, pidió sus tacos y se fue directo a sentarse como siempre en la mesa de los Elite 4 los cuáles no se inmutaron, pero Davis empezó una conversación.

-Mimi, Sora- Las chicas lo miraban con dudad puesto que nunca habían hablado mucho- ¿Es cierto que hoy se enfrentaran a Kari y a Yolei?-

Las dos amigas escupieron su jugo, pero entonces Davis justamente cuando iba a preguntar otra cosa el choque de una bandeja lo hizo callarse en un instante, atrás de él estaban Kari y Yolei mirándolo de manera estremecedora, Davis decidió correr, pero los brazos de Ken y Takeru lo hicieron que se quedara quieto, finalmente todos estaban sentados y la gente de la cafetería los volvían a mirar, al fin el momento había llegado el momento: Kari vs Mimi y Yolei vs Sora.

-Perdón Mimi, te iba a retar antes de empezar a practicar- Kari se disculpaba con una sonrisa mientras que un Davis golpeado pedía a sus amigos una ambulancia - ¿No te molesta?-

-Pa…para nada Kari- Mimi movía sus brazos algo sorprendida porque aún no terminaba de asimilar la noticias- No tengo problema, si enfrentarnos es lo que quieren, aceptamos gustosas, ¿No Sora?-

-Claro-

Sora asintió, el ambiente se calmó y todos continuaron comiendo excepto por Davis que estaba inconsciente después de inútilmente pedir ayuda.

El almuerzo terminó y las clases se reanudaron, Mimi y Sora estaban algo preocupadas por sus enfrentamientos que serían al mismo tiempo, muchos estudiantes en los pasillos y en los salones comentaban y el director volvió a pasar el rumor por alto.

El momento llegó después de acabar las clases, ambas canchas, la de tenis y voleibol estaban llenas, Takeru y Davis habían ido a la cancha de voleibol para ver a Kari, mientras tanto Ken y Yamato estaban en la de tenis uno por Yoleil y otro por Sora, el único no presente era Tai, pero Takeru intuyó ya donde estaba por lo cual no se preocupó.

EN LOS VESTIDORES

Kari salía con las chicas del equipo de primer año, pero al salir del vestidor fue detenido por su hermano mayor, Kari pidió a las chicas que se adelantasen.

-¿Qué ocurre?-

-¿Para qué las pesas?- Kari suspiró, veía en su hermano un semblante bastante serio.

-Verás, a diferencia de Tk, Davis o Ken, Yolei y yo no podemos contenernos por voluntad propia. Tai la miró bastante sorprendido- Pero, Tk tuvo una idea, ocupando pesas podemos contener nuestras habilidades máximas, dependiendo el peso que pongamos es que tan en serio jugamos, menos es más-

-¿Cuánto peso llevas?-

-10 kilos en cada brazo y 15 en piernas- Tai quedó perplejo eso era mucho peso, Kari solo sonreía.

-¿Cuánto en habilidad sería eso?-

-Una cuarta parte, tranquilo-

Kari finalmente salió, al mismo tiempo Yolei ya estaba frente a Sora igualmente traía el mismo peso que Kari, pero obviamente el peso era claramente visto por todos, Yamato trago un poco de saliva, tenía un mal presentimiento, pero notó como Ken lo miraba.

-Tranquilo, solo va a jugar con una cuarta parte de su fuerza-

-¿Y tú con cuanto jugaste con Tai?-

-La mitad-

Sora miraba con sorpresa a Yolei, pero sabía que no podía contenerse y más cuando ella tenía el saque, el árbitro hizo sonar el silbato de inició.

Sora golpeó con fuerza la pelota, pero Yolei no tuvo problema en contestársela, el juego había comenzado, pero a simple vista se podía ver que Sora estaba jugando más en serio que la peli morada, hasta que finalmente Yolei hizo sus primeros quince puntos. Sora no se iba a quedar atrás, el árbitro volvió a sonar el silbato, ninguna desistía, ahora Sora metió los quince puntos, Yolei le sonrío, el juego iba a ser largo.

Una hora había pasado e iban empate de un set cada una, el cansancio era evidente y todos lo notaban, ambas se veían muy cansadas ninguna desistiría, pero Yamato notó como Sora sonreía sabía lo que pasaría, Ken también noto algo extraño, pero decidió calmarse.

-Bien Yolei, vamos a empezar el tercer set-

-Sí- Ambas chicas sonreían.

-_Hora de hacerlo-_ Era lo único que Sora pensaba en ese momento.

El silbato sonó y en un instante Sora dio el saque, pero Yolei y los demás quedaron sorprendidos con la potencia y velocidad con la que iba.

-¡GOLPE DE FENIX!-

Yolei no pudo moverse y fue un inició victorioso para la pelirroja.

-La técnica más fuerte de Sora- Ken miró un momento a Yamato- El golpe de fénix es un golpe con potencia abrumadora y nunca he visto que haya sido parado, además de que agota bastante, Sora ha logrado dominarlo tanto que puede ocuparlo sin desgastarse por una hora entera-

Ken miraba bastante feliz a Yamato, sabía que Sora era fuerte pero ese último golpe lo había dejado asombrado, miró a la peli morada que ya había perdido el primer juego a causa de que no podía detener la pelota, entonces esta lo miró, parecía pedirle permiso.

Yamato miró a Ken y Yolei sabía que ahora que Sora había puesto todas sus cartas sobre la mesa, no había vuelta atrás.

Ken asintió y Yolei lo hizo se quitó las pesas, fue a su maleta y solamente se puso pesas de 5 kilos en las piernas. Sora veía bastante intrigada la escena, entonces Yolei le sonrió.

-Me sorprendiste, estaba jugando solo con una cuarta parte de mi habilidad, pero parece que tendré que jugar con tres cuartas partes-

Ambas chicas se colocaron en posición, era el turno de Yolei de dar el saque, la pelota fue hacia arriba y en un instante sin que nadie se diera cuenta la pelota ya había marcado los primeros quince puntos, ese golpe era aún más fuerte que el de Fénix, Sora se quedó pasmada nunca había visto esa potencia y tenía entendido que había perdido.

-Yolei fue un poco precipitada- Yamato giró su vista- Si ella hubiera jugado con la mitad de su potencia tal vez el partido hubiera sido más reñido, pero ahora con ese poder ella no cederá ni un punto.

Y así fue

Sora intentó recuperar el siguiente juego, pero su golpe de fénix fue regresado una y otra vez, el set fue para Yolei al igual que el partido, había caído, se sentía frustrada, todos abandonaron la cancha, pero cuando ella empezó a soltar lagrimas unos brazos la envolvieron, era Yamato que simplemente dejó que la pelirroja sacará su frustación, aunque una duda salió de su boca.

-¿Y Mimi?-

Yamato sacó su teléfono del pantalón y se lo mostró a Sora la cual solo lloró más.

TIEMPO ATRÁS.

El partido había comenzado Kari contra Mimi, el saque fue para el equipo de la castaña mayor, el resultado era muy reñido, ambos equipos hacían lo mejor con sus ases en la cancha.

Mimi notó que Kari traía las pesas cosa que decidió no tomar en cuenta ya que no se podía contener, logró varios puntos gracias a que las de primero le tenían miedo y no se sentían seguras de poder pararla aunque muchas veces Kari la detenía, en caso contrario Kari logró (aún con todas las de tercero intentando evitar que tuviera un lugar donde meter un punto) meter muchos puntos, al final el juego ya llevaba una hora y ya iban dos sets a dos sets.

Tai veía el partido bastante emocionado y preocupado por su amiga, sabía que Kari se estaba conteniendo y aun así le era muy difícil definir la victoria, pero al igual que Sora, Mimi cambió su expresión y Tai lo sintió.

-Su expresión cambio- Takeru que estaba al lado de Tai puso más atención a la castaña mayor- Dime Tai-

-¿Qué ocurre?-

-¿Qué va a pasar?-

-Mimi va a mostrar su fuerza máxima, el Hada Explosiva-

Takeru lo miró la cancha e hizo un par de señas a Kari, la cual solo asintió ante la mirada atenta de Tai, entonces ocurrió, Kari se quitó las pesas y se puso unas de 5 kilos en los brazos y de 10 en las piernas. Tai miró algo extrañado el cambio, pensó que ella se quitaría totalmente las pesas, Takeru que notó su mirada solo se limitó a decir.

-Así estarán más igualadas-

El silbato sonó, en un instante las de tercero sacaron, las de primero lograron regresar el balón, pero Mimi apareció con gran fuerza y dio un remate estremecedor, aunque este fue detenido por una igual de estremecedora Kari, la batalla verdadera había comenzado, poco a poco el partido era más intenso, hasta un punto donde solo eran Mimi y Kari.

Tai miraba preocupado a Mimi, era cierto que Mimi y Sora podían entrar a su estado máximo y mantenerlo por una hora, pero nunca las habían parado por lo cual detener la misma fuerza agotaba más a Mimi.

Como se predijo Mimi después de 10 minutos de juego ya estaba llegando a su límite, mientras tanto Kari que se veía igualmente cansada aún no bajaba el ritmo.

Y al final ocurrió.

Las de primero definieron la victoria en su último set con 15-10, el silbato sonó y la gente gritó la victoria y el gran partido que se había presenciado, ambos equipos se dieron la mano y se empezaron a retirar, pero Mimi no avanzó, se puso de rodillas y miró a Kari antes de que se fuera, finalmente las lágrimas empezaron a brotar, pero unas manos detuvieron las lágrimas, la castaña alzó la vista, Tai la miraba con dolor, ya sabía ese sentimiento, pero sabía que era por su bien.

Mimi lo abrazó con fuerza, Tai le correspondió, lentamente la hizo levantarse, se separó un poco y sacó el teléfono, marcó el número de Yamato, pero prefirió mandarle un mensaje.

-_Mimi no lo consiguió, la llevaré a su casa, suerte-_

Guardó el celular y se llevó a la chica a los vestidores para que se cambiara y después se irían, miró un momento al techo y lo sintió.

-_Ahora la verdadera prueba…comienza-_

**FIN**

**Espero que les haya gustado y un par de notas.**

**-Las opciones para el fic de Fairy Tail eran estás.**

**A: Fic de Sting y Lissana**

**B: Fic crossover de Fairy Tail con Naruto**

**-Aún tienen tiempo de votar, así que se los dejó, también pueden votar porque historia continúe a parte de esta o vuelva a hacer.**

_**Espías D (Continuar)**_

_**Sangre (Continuar)**_

_**La leyenda de la Luz y la Esperanza (Volver a hacer)**_

_**Odaiba (Volver a hacer)**_

**Me despido finalmente, adiós. **

**NO OLVIDES DEJAR REVIEW**


	9. Chapter 9

**Los Talentos Supremos **

_**Capítulo 9 – Segunda Oportunidad**_

El día había terminado y empezaba uno nuevo, Sora y Mimi se habían calmado, pero en la preparatoria todo era diferente, apenas habían puesto un pie en la entrada los murmullos empezaron, aunque eran la Elite 4 todos reconocían que ya eran los más fuertes, algo que ya sabían de sobra sus cuatro miembros.

Las primeras clases la mayoría de la gente seguía chismeando acerca de la situación del equipo, tanto era el asunto que el profesor de literatura (él cuál era su último maestro antes del receso) decidió detener la clase y traer su silla para sentarse justo enfrente de todos sus alumnos, que por primera vez voltearon a verlo.

-¿Tan malo es?-

Obviamente la pregunta dejó a todos pensativos, nunca se lo habían planteado, pero antes de que alguien pronunciara una palabra el profesor continuó.

-Veámoslo así- Se acercó al pizarrón blanco y tomó un plumón negro- Estos cuatro circulo que estoy dibujando son ustedes: Tai, Mimi, Sora y Yamato, ahora – Sacó un plumón de color rojo y dibujo cinco círculos- Estos son los cinco alumnos nuevos que demostraron ser superiores a ustedes, pero, no parece tan malo-

El profesor destapó un tercer plumón y comenzó a dibujar una línea hacia arriba y cerró el plumón, volvió a sentarse frente a todos y dio un pequeño suspiro.

-Esa línea representa lo que tienen que hacer- La mirada era de curiosidad en todos a excepción de Tai que ya entendía por tener más conocimiento de la situación – Verán, ustedes eran lo mejor de lo mejor, pero ahora los han derrotado, aunque sería una razón para sentirse mal no es necesario, ¿por qué? Se preguntara, bueno es muy simple, si son superados ahora solo tienen que superarse, tomar una segunda oportunidad, olvidarse del hecho de que son los mejores, olvidarse de todo lo que creían saber sobre el deporte y piensen-

El profesor se levantó

-Hay un mundo de estrellas haya afuera, pero ustedes han demostrado ser unas, solo les falta cambiar su forma de ver las cosas y empezar de nuevo, sin gloria, sin poder y sin soberbia, pero obviamente este es mi punto de vista, considérenlo y no solo ustedes, TODOS aquí pueden ser mejores solo cambien su perspectiva, nada cambiara si no lo intentan- El profesor miró su reloj y mostró una sonrisa – Parece que ya solo nos quedan dos minutos de clase, tomen sus cosas, ya se pueden retirar-

Todos los alumnos se fueron del salón a gran velocidad, excepto Tai que decidió esperar un poco más, cuando finalmente notó que no había nadie giró a ver al maestro.

-Gracias- Tai se iba retirando, pero la voz del profesor lo detuvo.

-Mi hermano Joe tiene muchas expectativas en ustedes-

Tai giró en 180 grados para mirar de nuevo al profesor.

-¿Qué?-

-Ya me contó sobre ustedes y su plan, no me importa mucho, pero si mi hermanito piensa tan bien de ustedes no voy a cuestionar su juicio, él siempre ha sido muy listo-

-Gracias-

El profesor le hizo signo de que se retirará e igualmente mantuviera la conversación en secreto.

Tai cerró la puerta y apresuro el paso con dirección hacia la cafetería, pero cada paso que daba las dudas empezaban a subir a su cabeza, dudoso de saber si lo que venía podrían soportarlo, entendía que Joe creía en ellos, pero el sentimiento de fracaso y engallo no podía aún caber en su mente, ¿Realmente esta situación era el único plan de Joe?, además algo aún más importante, ¿Cómo es Cody?, pero los pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos puesto que llego finalmente a su destino, la cafetería.

Aunque el ambiente le fue bastante extraño, todos seguían sentados por igual, pero al ver a sus amigos notó como todos estaban bajo las miradas de los demás alumnos, pues claro todos estaban orgullosos de los Elite 4 y que hayan sido vencidos seguía siendo abrumador.

Un golpe estruendoso contra la mesa de los dos grupos deportivos llamó la atención de todos, el estruendo provenía de Takeru que simplemente se levantó y mientras se retiraba de la cafetería rumbo a su salón pronunció algo solo audible para la Elite 4 y los Pilares.

-_Al final de clases, TODOS en la cancha de baloncesto-_

**NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN**

Finalmente las clases terminaron con normalidad, pero en la cabeza de cada Elite 4 solo estaba la reunión con Takeru, Tai no perdió ni un segundo y llegó lo más rápido posible, seguido de Matt, Sora y Mimi, pero cuando llegaron vieron un ambiente serio y a Takeru con una cara bastante concentrada, se sentaron en una de las bancas y esperaron cuando Takeru se decidiera a hablar.

-Mmmmmmmmmmm, supongo que ya saben porque hemos tenido estos partidos, ¿no es así?-

Para la sorpresa de Tai sus amigos asintieron, pero si de verdad lo sabían ya no le era tan importante.

-Verán, como saben pronto empezara la competencia deportiva de cada uno de nosotros, pero no todo será como el año pasado-

-¿A qué te refieres?- Matt no quería perder ningún detalle y no iba a dudar en preguntar.

-Ustedes por ya haber estado en preparatoria no debieron haber escuchado sobre estos nombres, pero existen dos grupos que están casi a nuestro mismo nivel-

-¿¡A su mismo nivel?!- Mimi sacó toda su sorpresa y la cara de cada Elite 4 era de un asombro puro

-Dije "casi", el primer grupo de cuatro integrantes es conocido como: "Los tres guardianes" y el segundo grupo conformado por seis integrantes conocidos como "Las cinco murallas", son los grupos que este año enfrentaremos y serán el obstáculo a vencer-

-Espera un momento, ¿Por qué el número de integrantes no coincide con el número del equipo?- Takeru sonrió por la pregunta de Sora.

-Por la misma razón de que ustedes son llamado la Elite 4, pero tienen un quinto miembro-

-Yo-

-¡Izzy!, ¿Cuándo llegaste?- El mencionado se sentó al lado de Matt

-Takeru me pidió venir Sora-

-Pero si ellos tienen un observador, que tan buenos son- Otra pregunta y otra sonrisa de Takeru

-En este momento si se enfrentaran a alguno de ellos, y con la ayuda de Izzy mmmmmmmmmmmmm… perderían definitivamente y de manera casi igual de humillante que con nosotros-

Las últimas palabras de Takeru dejaron a todos helados, definitivamente no estaba bien la situación.

-Me gustaría decirle los nombres de los rivales, pero no sería divertido- Takeru empezó a caminar en dirección a una de las salidas, pero Matt detuvo su avance.

-¿Eso es todo?-

-Sí, el resto depende de ustedes-

Por un momento todos se quedaron en silencio, pero al final se tenían que ir, tomaron otra puerta de salida diferente a la de Takeru, pero cuando la abrieron se encontraron con Davis del otro lado.

-¿Qué haces aquí Davis?- Tai tenía un poco de curiosidad ya que se le veía algo feliz.

-Verán nunca me ha gustado mucho obedecer a Takeru, pero si de verdad quieren mejorar, yo les tengo una solución-

Todas las miradas se posaron en él causando un pequeño nerviosismo.

-¿Cuál?- Mimi rompió el silencio

-En tu caso, debes ir con Takeru y pedirle que te enfrente en Volleyball, porque aunque no lo paresca si llegas a igualarlo aunque sea un par de minutos estarás más cerca del nivel de Kari, ya que aunque se planeaba mantener en secreto, Takeru es el único que es bueno en todo los deportes y puede ganarnos al resto de nosotros-

-Pero, ¿por qué no vamos todos con él?- Matt preguntaba con bastante sorpresa en su rostro, algo que Davis no pasó desapercibido.

-Es cierto que puede vencernos, pero hay un límite-

-¿Cuál?-

-Para ganarnos tiene que liberar toda su fuerza y si lo hiciera de forma continua no aguantaría, pero pueden ir con la otra persona que aunque no nos puede ganar a todos, ha sido la única que ha hecho usar a Takeru el 100% de su fuerza en un partido de baloncesto-

-¡¿El cien?!- Matt esta vez no pudo evitar su sorpresa, pero Sora le pidió que se callara.

-Los otros oponentes han hecho a Takeru liberar el 80% de su fuerza, pero solo una vez ha ocupado el 100% y fue contra Kari-

-¿¡Mi hermana!?-

-Exacto y al igual que Takeru ella también puede hacer todo los deportes, pero según Takeru el potencial oculto de Kari es que ella puede recuperarse instantáneamente después de gastar todas sus fuerzas y por eso ella es la única actualmente que puede hacer frente a Takeru-

Davis finalmente dio media vuelta y empezó a retirarse, pero detuvo su avance tan solo un instante.

-Aprovéchenlo, está es…Su Segunda Oportunidad-

-Sí-

**Perdón por la tardanza pero tuve un par de contratiempos exámenes, la consola de videojuegos, etc. Pero tranquilos la próxima vez no tardare tanto, me despido y adiós.**


End file.
